


Under the Bones

by candytrickster67



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom McCoy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytrickster67/pseuds/candytrickster67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts on a shore leave, two years into the five years mission, things begin to happen, like Spock and Uhura breaking up or Sulu and Pavel getting together. Bones is trying to have a rest, but what happens when a drunken James Kirk dumped by her green girlfriend kisses Bones? Things go a little downhill from there, leading the Enterprise’s crew into a path they never even imagined. Relationships grow and break as their mission goes on, the only thing to be certain about, nobody would be the same after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The life of McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the idea of Bones having a crush on Jim, It's my first star trek story and I got into this fandom about, two months ago? So sorry if the characters are too OCC, I just imagined them this way. I am actually conflicted because this is the first time in all my life that I have OTP's with the same characters (mckirk, spones and spirk), but the last won't be in this story. I wanted to make it a little Bones-centric, but I will most likely change my mind on futures chapters.   
> I am not a native so sorry for my mistakes and I don't have a beta either, I sadly don't own the characters.  
> Oh, one last thing, this is my first attempt to make a little bit of smutt, I'm really new in all this stuff, I have read some fics, but never written anything like it so it's not very explicit. I'm sorry, I'm really shy in all those subjects :/  
> I hope you like it.

Leonard McCoy liked shore leaves, he could get drunk, he could laugh with Scotty and even with Jim, until the captain of the enterprise found someone to spend the night with; then Scotty would leave with Keenser complaining about not being on the enterprise, he really loved the ship. As for the rest of the crew, Spock and Uhura spent most of the time visiting the place they were in. Their relationship was weird, really weird; Spock barely showed emotion towards her, on the contrary, Uhura loved grabbing his arm (she was aware of how sensitive his hands were) or hugging him or even kissing him in public. And then there were the pilot and 'nawigator' of the enterprise; the two youngest members of the crew quickly became best friends, they were always together. It soon became obvious to everyone around them that Chekov had a massive crush on his best friend, Bones knew it, Jim knew it, Scotty and Uhura knew it, Chapel and M’Benga knew it, even Spock knew! The only person oblivious to it seemed to be Sulu. Nobody knew if the feelings Chekov had were reciprocated until the only day the Japanese pilot got drunk with Jim and confessed that he liked Chekov; Jim swore he wouldn't tell anyone and he didn't, well, he told Bones, but he told him every single thing that happened in his life.

So that was mainly what happened in shore leaves, well, until the 21st October 2256. That was the day things started to change.

* * *

 

That shore leave was different than the rest for three main reasons: First one, Spock and Uhura decided to terminate their relationship, and even though it was a mutual agreement, Uhura was heartbroken, she loved Spock very much. Spock had decided to leave to Vulcan to visit his parents, Bones knew that even though the hobgoblin tried to put a barrier with  his feelings he was still half human, and he was hurt because he may not love Nyota, but he cared about her. It was pretty horrible because on the ship, the lieutenant did not seem to be affected, but once they were on shore leave, she broke down, she drunk and she crawled back to her room, they all tried to cheer her up but Scotty seemed to be the only one doing the right thing.

The second thing was quite the opposite to the first one, because the second day of the shore leave Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov got drunk together, and  as they were drinking their third glass of vodka Hikaru gathered the courage to confess to Chekov how he felt about him, Chekov's face suddenly began to break into a huge smile, his eyes sparkled and he suddenly leaned to kiss Sulu, the few members of the crew who were around broke into cheers and began to clap their hands, making the young boys' cheeks turn red. Pavel spent the rest of the two weeks glued to each other, holding hands or they even disappeared for days in their room appearing with a huge smile and flushed faces, 'Hikaru' and 'Pavel' turned into 'Karu' and 'Pasha' and sometimes they even called each other pet names in their respective languages. It was really great to see them finally together, even Uhura was really happy for them and congratulated them.

The third thing was a recent and unexpected development for shore leaves, James Tiberius Kirk had managed to get a girlfriend and keep her for five months, well, technically they had been together before they both joined the Enterprise ,so they had been together for six months, the longest relation Jim had been on. Bones was happy, Jim had found a person to be with and he was in love with, but deep inside, Leonard McCoy felt a pinch of jealousy towards her.

The only person Leonard McCoy had ever loved was his daughter, Joanna, who was now seven years old. He could never get over the fact that Jocelyn had managed to separate him from Jo, he could never shake the feeling that he had left his daughter. After the divorce, Leonard had realized that he had never loved his wife, just as she had never loved him; and it didn't seem to make any difference, only the sudden realization that he had wasted almost seven years of his life on her. Jocelyn had never understood him, she didn't want him to be so focused on his work, he was even sure that she got pregnant on purpose, but he never regretted having had Joanna. 

When his wife left him and took Jo from him, Leonard was sure that his life was over, he had run out of reasons and he felt the weight of all those lost years over his shoulders; that was until his good friend Geoffrey M'Benga called and saved his life. He joined Starfleet, and after a whole year of mourning over the past he finally found a reason to go on, and then he met James Kirk, the arrogant, smug captain of the Starfleet who loved to get his ass kicked in away missions and simultaneously complain every time Bones patched him up. It was all fine, Spock was weird, Uhura, Scotty and Sulu were awesome, M'Benga was his life saver and Chekov was the smartest and youngest of them all. They slowly became his family and he really loved them all, he loved being useful and he loved being able to visit his daughter twice a year. But then he slowly began to realize something, something that really terrified him.

 

It all happened when Jim almost died on an away mission, he came to sickbay with cuts and bruises all over his body; M'Benga was sure they would lose him; but Leonard McCoy spent five hours stitching his best friend and after that he spent another two days by his side until he woke up. He only left the room when Uhura or Scotty or Chapel dragged him outside to eat. Only when Jim woke up and only after having threaten him to kill him the next time he decided to risk his damn life on an away mission, Leo went to his quarters; he slowly sat down on his bed. The tension, the pressure, the anger and the angst he had been accumulating those past days suddenly were too much to hold any longer. The doctor began to cry and sob, tears falling from his greenish brown eyes; it was too much, Jim had almost died on him again and this time he wouldn’t have come up with a way to revive him, he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t saved him, the thought of it made him sick. That was the moment when he realized his mistake, he realized the fool he was for making the same mistake twice; because he had fallen for Jim as he had fallen for Jocelyn, but he refused to do the same than with his ex-wife.

So he tried to forget it, at first it was difficult, it stung each time Jim flirted with a pretty girl, it hurt when Jim called him a friend. But he got used to it, and he thought that maybe this time he would be able to forget it, he really was a fool.

But the last day of shore leave was a day not a single member of the crew would forget easily.

Spock came back from Vulcan at nine in the evening, realizing what could happen if he met with the other version of Uhura, Jim, Bones, Keenser and Scotty decided to keep them separated to avoid a scene. The captain and the doctor took Spock to walk around the city center and Scotty and Keenser took Uhura to watch and swim on the beautiful beach the nearest island had. Then Jim met with Galia who took him away before Bones could say anything, so he was left with Spock, which was kind of and awkward situation.

Unfortunately when they were coming back, they bumped into each other, it wasn’t a scene actually. No, Uhura just stared at Spock; the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Leonard could actually see the pain in Uhura’’s eyes, but what surprised him was to be able to see the… was it regret? Sadness? What he was certain about was that Spock’s eyes were filled with feelings. After that everything was a blur, Uhura excused herself and with her head high she walked back to the hotel, the actual strength of her never ceased to amaze Scotty and the doctor, Spock also excused himself, saying that he was going to spend the night on the enterprise.

* * *

 

Four hours later a slightly drunk doctor and a very drunk Scotty sat on a bar’s table, Scotty animatedly talking about the time he built a small spaceship when he was ten and McCoy listened and drank. The rest of the crew had already gone to bed.

“Well, I think I better get goin’, or tomorrow I won’t be able to work properly” Scotty said, getting clumsily up from his chair and clapping Leonard on the shoulder.

“Goodnight Leonard” He said as Keenser finished his glass and followed him waving at Leonard.

“Bye Scotty” And so, once again, Leonard found himself on his own.

He sighed as he looked at his glass and then at his watch, it was one past ten, he needed to go back to bed if he wanted a steady pulse for the next day. It was the first time he really wanted to go back to the ship, even if it was only to not to see Galia and Jim together all the time, or to see Uhura happy again, or even Spock being his usual robotic emotionless self; he wanted to not to feel so alone.

And he didn’t, I mean, not all the time; he loved to see his friends happy, but maybe he felt a pinch of jealousy for that type of happiness, the feeling he used to have the first three years he was going out with Joycelyn. If he could at least have Jo… He didn’t want to think about that. Maybe Jim was right, maybe it was his fault that he didn’t want to do one night stands, maybe he was too old fashion and he had to try something new, maybe he needed to stop falling in love with the wrong people. Or maybe he really needed to go to bed.

He chose the last one and he finished his scotch, he paid and grabbed his jacket and keys. He was about to turn around and walk to the exit when he froze, because someone was calling him, he knew that voice, too well and in that exact moment he knew that whatever he planned to do, he could forget about it…

“Bones! Just the man I wanted to see!” James Tiberius Kirk came stumbling into the bar, and he walked (barely) towards the CMO of the Enterprise.

“Damn it Jim!” Bones muttered under his breath as he saw the very drunk man approaching him.

“What the hell are you doing kid?” He asked, something was not right, Leonard knew Jim too well to not to realize that. Then it hit him.

“Where’s Galia?” He asked.

A flash of anger and pain crossed Jim’s face for a second, then his face broke into a (very) forced  smile.

“She dumped me Bones! Jim Kirk is free again!” He half yelled.

Bones couldn’t say that he was sad of what Jim had just said, but seeing Jim heartbroken was something he never knew how to handle, actually, not even Jim knew how to handle himself; that’s the reason why he got drunk, every single time something happened. After rescuing Pike, when his brother had a car accident, after the Khan incident (well, everyone got drunk after that, except Spock and Pavel)… He had to face it, Jim was not a person who knew how to handle deep feelings.

Bones was aware that an ‘I’m sorry’ wouldn’t help, so he tried to think of something, but before he could say anything, Jim had already taken a seat at the counter and looked at him.

“Come on man! Let’s get one more drink! I pay!” Jim said

“Jim…” Bones was about to protest when he looked at Jim’s face, he really should have learned not to do so because Jim was a master in the ‘puppy dog eye’ look, everyone knew that, and Bones knew that the kid could get anything from him just by staring at him with those piercing blue eyes.

“Okay kid, the last one” He said, taking back his seat. One of this days he would have to learn to say no to him.

“You know what Bones?” Jim said as he took a sip of his bourbon glass

“Screw her! I don’t need her, people would kill to get a piece of me” He said, Bones snorted

“Wow Jim, you really are a smug asshole” Bones said, Jim could really be egocentric sometimes.

“Hey! It’s true, I wouldn’t get laid so much if I wasn’t so handsome” Bones choked on his drink and made a face.

“Too much information, I’m a doctor not a urologist” He said making a disgusted noise, Jim just laughed.

“And you’re also my best friend, besides if you got laid more often you would be able to tell me something interesting” Bones swallowed, he had been that subject since he realized he had a crush on Jim.

“If I got laid, I wouldn’t tell you the details, I still have something called privacy” Bones stated as he took a long gulp of his glass. He ordered then another one, he was way too sober for that conversation.

“IF you got laid, see, that’s the problem, come on Bones, when was the last time you slept with someone?” Jim asked.

Bones swallowed again, sure, he had been with one or two people after Jocelyn, but that was at least two years ago and it hadn’t gone really well.

“See what I mean? You need to get laid man” At this point, Leonard was already red in embarrassment, he really wanted to stop having this conversation, especially with Jim.

“I think you have drunk enough, as your doctor I forbid you to drink more” He said suddenly taking Jim’s glass and putting it away.

“Oh! No Bones! You’re no fun!” Jim pouted, but this time the eye trick did not work.

“Then if you don’t want to get laid, fine, but I do want to have some fun” Jim grinned, and Bones suddenly felt his blood run cold, if Jim was going to start again flirting with everything that moved he was going to kill someone.

Then he had an idea.

“Jim you have to work tomorrow, as your doctor and your friend I must order you to go to sleep, now” Bones grinned to himself, sometimes he was a genius.

“But Booones, I want to stay, besides I am the captain and I am the one who gives orders” Jim pouted, but then he tried to sound serious, it didn’t work

“Don’t make me use a hypo spray Jim, I remember the one you are allergic to” Bones tried plan B, blackmail. Jim’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t” He said. Bones suddenly had one hell of a scary smile on his face.

“You know I would” He said, taking out the hypo spray he had on his pocket, Jim did look scared.

“I hate you” He said standing up and miserably attempting to walk.

“No you don’t” Bones said as he sighed and wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist.

They walked back to the hotel, Jim talking none senses and Bones proud of his quick thinking, although luck also had something to do with it; the hypo spray was actually already used.

They reached Jim’s room in fifteen minutes, Bones was pretty tired and the drunkenness had already began to blur his brain, Jim was absolutely wasted, barely walking with the help of Bones.

“Here it is, come on kid, rest, go to bed and thank me in the morning” Bones said opening the door.

Jim stumbled inside his room, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

“Alright Jim, I think we both need to go to bed” Bones said turning around, ready to leave the room, until something stopped him.

“I think that is the best idea you’ve had tonight _Bones_ ” Jim whispered on the doctor’s ear. Bones didn’t understand what was happening, he didn’t care either.

“Jim, go to bed, I need to go to my room” Bones said, he was starting to panic as Jim had grabbed his arm and suddenly turned him around.

“Come on Bones, stay just for a while” Jim’s voice made every single part of McCoy’s body shiver.

“Let me go Jim” Bones warned, but his voice did no longer sounded so convinced

“You really need to get laid Bones and I really want to have fun tonight” Bones did not like where this was leading, but at the same time he was unable to move.

“Jim, you’re drunk, and I’m too sober for this shit right now, go to sleep and let.me .go” Bones warned one last time.

“Please Bones, what is wrong in having a little bit of fun?” Jim asked, he was too dangerously close.

‘That you’re my best friend’ ‘That you just broke up with your girlfriend’ ‘that we’re too drunk’ ‘that I love you’ Bones wanted to reply, but none of those answers came to his mind so he just opened his mouth, but not a single word came out of it. So Jim took it as his chance and as his cue; and in a quick movement he leaned forward invading Leonard’s personal space and crashed his mouth against his in a fierce kiss.

* * *

 

Bones froze, he stopped breathing for what seemed like an eternity. He had daydreamed this moment, he felt like a teenager when he realized he did so, but he had. He had dreamed about what would it be like to kiss Jim, he never thought this would actually happen.

Jim just continued to kiss Bones, to move his lips against him and even slid his tongue into his mouth; but the doctor did not respond, he just didn’t know what to do.

And then he did react, he grabbed Jim’s shoulders and pushed him away, they were drunk and he knew that it would be better for both to stop this, before they got too far.

Bones hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes until he opened them; bloody hell. Jim was staring at him, with a mixture of confusion and lust, he wondered why did he just stopped; he certainly did not want to.

“Jim” Bones said, he certainly did not know what to say, the silence in the room was driving him mad, or maybe it was the way Jim was looking at him. If he wanted to do the right and wise thing he should ran out of the room as fast as he could, leave at that exact moment because he knew that he didn’t trust himself to stay any longer. He would probably loose his only chance to do that, but in the morning he would probably see things clearer; if he stayed, his relationship with Jim would change forever, at least for him.

“ _Bones”_  Jim whispered again, he was getting closer again.

“Jim, stop” He said, runrunrunrun his mind was yelling, but he found himself again frozen to the floor.

“come on Bones” Jim whispered, lips ghosting over his lips.

“Damnit  Jim” The doctor said, and then he lost it.

Bones lunged forward and this time it was him the one who closed the space between them. He kissed Jim with everything he had repressed for more than a year, he just let everything go. It was the best feeling he had felt for a long time.

Jim was grinning widely against Leo’s mouth as he slid his quick hands under his shirt. Bones gasped as he felt Jim’s hand on his skin and instinctively he grabbed the end of Jim’s shirt and pulled it off and then Jim began unbuttoning Bone’s shirt as he traced kisses on his neck. Bones was already backing a moan, it had been a really long time since he last did that.

As Jim finished with the shirt he was able to admire Bone’s torso, it was really well built, and it was the first time he was seeing it, even if his vision was quite blurred. Bones had already gotten quite hard and Jim was quite the same. As Jim looked down at Leonard’s trousers a laugh escaped his mouth.

“I told you. You needed to get laid” Jim said. Bones was quite busy since he had just took off Jim’s pants and was on his way to take his pants off, once he was done he looked at Jim with pure hunger and desire on his eyes and locked his eyes with Jim’s.

“Shut up” He growled, then he proceeded to continue kissing Jim. At one point, the blonde man pulled Bones into the bed.

“Jim” Bones moaned as Jim began kissing his neck again.

“Bones” Jim whispered as he kept kissing all the way down, pulling his boxers down. The nickname sounded so good when it came out of his lips.

“Damnit Jim!” Bone’s accent got stronger as Jim turned him around and got out of his own boxers, his face broke into a huge grin. Then he lowered himself to the doctor’s ear.

“Want something, Doctor McCoy?” Bones groaned in frustration as he turned his head around, eyes fixing on Jim.

“Take me Jim” He managed to say as Jim’s hand got dangerously close to a very sensitive zone of his body.

“What was that?” Jim asked again, hand stroking Bone’s dick slowly. Getting another sound from the doctor.

“Jim, Take me now, please” He said again. And so he did.

Bones felt relieved and almost happy, for the first time in long. Jim kissed him and grabbed him possessively, maybe it was all unreal, and in the morning everything would stay the same, well, not exactly the same, but right there where he was, entangled between Jim’s legs and sweating and gasping and moaning Jim’s name and letting Jim take him, he felt in peace.

* * *

 

As the first rays of sun hit the room, they revealed the two entangled figures of a blonde man, holding tightly a shorter and black haired man.

Bones was the first to wake up. He couldn’t remember what had happened the previous night, but he had a killing headache and a pair of arms were holding his bare naked body. He was leaning against a body, damn he was really drunk last night. He turned around prepared to meet with the face of a stranger, he wasn’t prepared to meet with a face he knew too well, sleeping peacefully with his mouth open and his hair sticking in all ways, and what was way worse, as naked as he was.

The memories came floating in, making the headache even worse. McCoy wanted the floor to crack under him and swallow him whole.

In his inebriated state, he, Leonard Horatio McCoy, chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise had slept with James Tiberius Kirk, his captain, best friend and his crush. Bones could only swallow and take a deep breath, he could always run and hope Jim didn’t remember, but he wasn’t a coward, less a liar. So taking all his courage and bracing himself for what was about to happen he reached out his arm to Jim, and gave him a little shake.

“Jim” He said not sure his voice sounded as confident as he wanted it to.

“Jim!” He repeated as Jim didn’t respond, this time the body of the blonde man moved.

He reached out for his head and groaned, then he slowly opened his bright blue tired eyes, he blinked several times to adjust to the light, and then he shot a confused look to the man who was on his bed, and who apparently, was as naked as he was.

“Bones?”


	2. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and thank you redford for your wonderful comment. I am getting little by little more into the star trek universe, so I am gaining more knowledge about the characters personality and relations between them, although I warn you they would change in this story.  
> Okay, so here we go with the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.

“Bones?” Jim asked. His head hurt too much, even the sound of his own voice was painful to hear, his throat was dry and his vision was still a bit blurry, the sunlight also hurt. He had a huge hangover and he couldn’t remember a damn thing.

And then there was Bones, his best friend who had waken up, and who, apparently, seemed to be naked, which didn’t make much sense.

“Hey” Was the only thing Leonard Mccoy managed to say. He was aware that Jim had temporary amnesia and was probably wondering what was he doing on his bed, he was so fucking screwed.

“What the hell is going on?” Jim asked, still confused as hell.

Bones swallowed, he really didn’t want to tell Jim what had happened, because the kid would probably say that it would be better if they both forgot about it, but the doctor knew that he would be unable to do so, because last night really meant something for him. Suddenly the idea of running away didn’t seem so awful, but it was to late, why did he always had to complicate things so much?

After a short silence, Bones found his voice again, he was internally shaking like a leaf, but he would at least preserve his appearance, he couldn’t back down.

“What does it look like Jim?” Bones asked.

Then suddenly something in the captain’s brain clicked, he was naked, Bones was naked, they were on the same bed, he was drunk; memories began to come back to his brain, the whispers, the kisses, the pleasure… suddenly James Kirk felt like he was going to be sick, and not precisely because of the alcohol inside him, but because of the fact that he had just broken one of his golden rules: Never sleep with a friend.

Honestly, he could have cope even better if he had slept with Scotty or even with Spock, no… that would be weird; but not with Bones, not with his BEST friend, not with the grumpy southern doctor who helped him with everything… Not with him, he really didn’t want to lose what they had.

“Shit” Was the only thing Jim managed to say, making a pair of greenish brown eyes to stare at him.

“Seriously?” Mccoy said, he knew Jim wouldn’t know how to react, hell he didn’t have a clue of what to do, except the voice on his brain that told him to leave as fast as he could.

“I…” Jim said, searching for the words to say, he was walking on thin ice and one bad movement could mean the end of a friendship he really didn’t want to loose.

“Look Bones” The doctor knew before Jim continued every single word that would continue that sentence, he could begin to feel his muscles tighten and his heart breaking. So, as always, he rather swallow his feelings and say it himself, after all, he was used to pushing people away when he felt vulnerable.

“I know Jim, we were both drunk and it was a huge mistake, we’ll try to forget it and nothing has happened here, right?” Every word was like taking a bullet to his heart, but he could already see the smile of relief forming on Jim’s lips and that at least was good, seeing Jim smile was so painful and beautiful at the same time.

“Thank you Bones, that’s the reason why you are my best friend” Bones internally winced, God! He was so stupid to think that last night would mean something, such a fool! He almost ruined his friendship because of his stupidity, Why would it mean something to Jim?

“Do you actually have a hypo for the hangover?” Well, at least he could still help Jim. Things would just go back to normal. They would go back to the enterprise and Jim would be the captain and he would be the CMO, but he knew that for him, things would never be the same, not after what had happened, not after having felt Jim’s gentle touch on his skin and his lips, for him it would take him a long time to forget that, if he was able to forget.

The things on the enterprise were a bit different, not only because Galia had resigned, or because Spock spent a lot of time with Jim, or because Uhura had became god friend with Scotty and Keenser, or because the pilot and navigator were half of the time with their hand joined. No, the sickbay was recently empty, there were very few accidents and the accidents were normally burns from engineering. That was not good at all, because less time with patients meant more time to think.

The part about forgetting what had happened completely worked for Jim. He just acted the same way, he talked to Leonard, and joked, and he flirted with the ladies; he was the Jim Kirk Bones knew. On the other hand, Bones tried, he tried really hard to do everything like he did before, but Chapel and M’Benga had started to notice that he had his head on the clouds most of the time; he was distracted, lost in his own mind.

As I have pointed out, Chapel and M’Benga knew that something was wrong with the CMO. M’Benga had to remind him three times of everything and Chapel was tired of seeing her friend so out, she needed to know what was happening to Leonard Mccoy.

“Maybe he’s just distracted” The tall black man said as he took a bite of his salad.

“Sure, because it is perfectly normal that Leonard Mccoy forgets that he has to put a hypo on a patient” Christine said, sarcasm filling each word.

“Oh! For God’s sake Geoff, something’s definitely happened to him and I want to help him!” M’Benga nodded as her blue eyes were fixed on his.

And if there was someone persistent in that ship that was Christine Chapel, well, besides Mccoy and Uhura, but the two of them were not exactly fine. M’Benga had found out the hard way than when that woman wanted to know something, he got that something, besides, he knew it was useless to disagree with her.

“Alright, fine, I also noticed he was a bit… off” M’Benga confessed.

Geoff M’Benga was a very good man and a very good doctor, besides the person who knew Leonard like no one else, he had seen him at his lowest and he was determined to never to see him like that again; although recently, Leonard had become best friends with the captain and with Scotty, but after all, they were like a big family; but the trust Mccoy had on his oldest friend would never be broken or lost, of that he was sure.

“Maybe I can talk with him to see…” The doctor started, but he was cut off as Chapel rose from her sit and grabbed his arm, pulling him from his meal.

“There he is!” She said as they both ran across the dining room to the corridor, where a familiar man with a blue shirt and dark brown hair walked to sickbay with his eyes fixed on his PDA.

“Leonard!” Christine yelled as M’Benga tried to keep up with her.

But the doctor was so concentrated on the document that was displayed on the screen that he didn’t heard the voice of his head nurse.

“Leonard!” Chapel tried once more, she kept running trying to catch up with him, M’Benga refused to run anymore.

Then suddenly Christine yelled again, but this time because Chekov was running on McCoy’s direction without even realizing the doctor was there. Too late.

There was a loud crash as Chekov bumped into Leonard, making his PDA fall to the floor, breaking into little pieces. Chekov had also fallen to the ground, some small pieces of broken glass had stung on his hands, making small cuts on his pale skin.

Leonard did not care about the broken device and immediately turned his attention on the boy’s blooded hands. He helped Chekov to stand up again and the boy gave him a horrified look.

“I am so sorry doktor McCoy, I vasn’t looking and…” But Leonard’s eyes were fixed on the kid’s hands.

“Nurse Chapel take the kid to sickbay” He said, Christine nodded and was about to take the young boy when the doctor suddenly put a hand on Chekov’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry kid, everyone can have accidents, just… be more careful, okay?” The ensign smiled relieved and nodded, Chapel’s eyes widened as she turned around and began walking to sickbay.

“Thank you doctor” Pavel said as he turned around and followed the head nurse.

As they disappeared across the corridors, Leonard knelt to pick up the pieces of his PAD, or what was left of it, careful enough not to cut himself. Then he got up to meet with M’Benga’s dark eyes.

“I’m going to take this to Scotty, see if he can do something to fix it” McCoy said as he began to move towards engineering.

“Chapel wanted to talk to you Leonard, and so do I” M’Benga knew the minute his eyes met with his friend’s that something was not right, he knew him too well. McCoy knew that his two co-workers and friends had noticed his absent mind lately and he didn’t want to have to explain anyone about the mistake he stupidly made with his best friend.

“I’m fine Geoff, just a little tired, don’t worry about it. I have to go” He quickly added before walking to the turbolift and disappearing before the other doctor could say anything else.

 

Chekov bit his lower lip as Christine took out a piece of shattered glass from his left hand. The nurse smiled reassuringly as she took out a regenerator.

“Okay, last one, I promise” She said. The ensign felt embarrassment all over his face as he yelped lowly, he felt like a child. He didn’t like to feel like a child, but he had never been good at coping with physical pain or pain in general; that was actually his overprotective boyfriend’s strength. And just when he started thinking about Hikaru, a black haired figure rushed into sickbay.

“Pasha, are you okay, I was eating when lieutenant Rogers told me…” Chekov smiled, holding back the urge to laugh, Hikaru was really sweet, but sometimes he needed to give him a little bit more of credit, and worry less about him.

“It’s okay, I am fine Hikaru, nurse Chapel is just finishing and I vill be fine, right?” He asked looking at Christine for support, she chuckled and nodded.

“Don’t worry Sulu, your boyfriend would live” She said. Sulu smiled gratefully as he sat down next to Chekov.

Silence was made as the nurse passed the regenerator over the ensign’s hands and the ensign who had unconsciously laid his head on Hikaru’s shoulder, the eldest boy had wrapped an arm around his waist.

“It is weird” Pavel suddenly said lifting his head and getting the attention of Chapel who had almost finished with his hands.

“What is it Pavel?” Christine asked as the boy looked at her with a confused look

“I hawe just noticed that the doktor was not mad at me” Christine furrowed her brows and looked at the boy

“Pavel! The doctor is not always angry… maybe grumpy but…” But Chekov had already started to speak again.

“He always tells me to not to run without looking and he always tells me not to do that and today… he has just…”

“He has just told you to come with me, he never sends a patient to me, not to anyone, he always takes a look first before letting us do anything” Chapel then understood what Chekov meant, Leonard had been almost absent after the crash, he had not done anything to help Chekov, and that was… not McCoy.

“Is he worried about something?” Sulu asked.

“I think that Leonard has been up to something since the end of shore leave” Chapel said. Chekov stayed for a moment still, thinking about what may have happened to the doctor, but he had to admit that he and Hikaru had been quite busy.

“Maybe something happened, like with a patient?” Sulu wondered.

Then something hit Chekov and he realized, since he had fallen in love with Karu he had been with his head on the clouds, he still was with his head on the clouds. There was no patient on McCoy’s mind, there was a girl.

“I think that what doctor McCoy has is a problem of heart” Chekov said. Sulu stared at him and Chapel shook her head.

“No Chekov, doctor McCoy is divorced and has a daughter, he hasn’t had a girl in years, and he doesn’t have one now” Chapel stated.

Chekov nodded and looked at Karu, he was certain that what was happening to McCoy was the same thing he went through when he fell in love with him; and he was determined to talk about it with Leonard, because he knew what was it like to feel that for someone and not having anyone to turn to.

“All right Chekov, you’re free to go, just be a little bit more careful about it” Chekov nodded.

Sulu grabbed his hand and they both left sickbay.

“Okay, we have time until the next shift, what do you want to do?” Sulu asked, but Chekov wasn’t listening.

“Hey! Earth to Pasha!” Chekov suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at him.

“Sorry I wasn’t paying attention” He said, big blue eyes meeting with Sulu’s. Damn, why did he have to be so cute all the time?

“I’m not cute!” Chekov whined, making Sulu realize he had said that out loud.

“Of course you are” He said unable to hide his smile.

“Am not!” Chekov huffed, which just made Sulu chuckle a bit.

“And you’re even more cute when you’re angry” Sulu began to laugh as Pavel went red and frowned. Then he stopped, he looked at Sulu and began to walk away.

“Pasha? Hey wait!” Sulu cried as he began to chase him around, when Pavel stopped he was laughing and he suddenly realized that somehow Pavel had managed to get him to his room without letting him realize where he was going.

Suddenly Pasha wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, it was a soft kiss, which slowly turned a bit heated.

“Still think I am cute?” Pasha asked. Hikaru smiled, knowing what he was doing.

“Yes you are”

* * *

“Laddie what in heaven’s name have you done to it?” Scotty asked as he looked with a horrified glance at the shattered screed of the device.

“ It was an accident Scotty. I just bumped into Chekov and the poor kid cut his hands when he fell to the floor, can you fix it?” Leonard asked as Scotty kept staring at the PAD, after a  few seconds he sighed.

“I… I’ll see what I can do” Scotty said, McCoy was about to say goodbye and leave when suddenly he realized something.

“Wait! Did you just said the poor kid? Didn’t you say a month ago that he needed to learn not to run without looking around? ‘the poor kid’? And why aren’t you in sickbay?” Leonard’s eyes widened as it hit him, he should have gone with Chekov, he never left a patient unattended, what in heaven’s was he thinking?

“You’re right, I should go to see...” But as he started to turn around a pair of strong arms held him in his spot.

He turned around to meet with Scotty’s concerned expression.

“What’s goin’ on Leonard? Seriously since shore leave you haven’t been yourself, I’m worried” And if there was something Leonard McCoy hated more than Klingons and more than an argument with Spock that was people being concerned about him; because that was supposed to be his job. He was supposed to take care about people, not the other way round, that’s the reason why he became a doctor.

“It’s nothing Scotty, I’m just a bit distracted” He said trying to end the discussion there, but then again, everyone knew about the Scotsman persistence.

“Come on Leonard, you know you can tell me anything” Scotty insisted.

“Scotty, I’m fine really, I’m just tired” And that wasn’t actually a lie; he had been really tired lately. He almost couldn’t sleep and when he was at work he couldn’t concentrate, his mind had been drifting for too long, and he was starting to wonder if he should resign.

“Are ye sure it’s nothing more lad? Because this has never happened before even when ye drink ye can concentrate better” That was true, when he drank he could concentrate in screwing up a friendship. Because the fact that he was unable to talk to Jim also terrified him a little. The only thing he didn’t want was to lose Jim, and he was starting to.

“Seriously, I’m fine, man. Don’t worry about it” He said smiling. He was starting to leave when the Scotsman sighed and grabbed his arm.

“I told you Scotty…” He was about to start the mantra again when his friend suddenly placed a new PAD in front of his face.

“I believe you need this to go back to work” He said looking at the doctor, worry all over his face.

“Thanks Scotty” Was all he said before turning back to the turbolift.

Scotty sighed again. McCoy was definitely not okay, but he would wait until the doctor wanted to tell him what was actually goin’ on.

* * *

The fact actually was that McCoy was not the only one unable to concentrate. James Tiberius Kirk had had one of the worst two weeks of his life, he didn’t seem to be doing anything right, and if it wasn’t for his first officer, they would probably be lost around space or in small pieces spread across the galaxy.

Because the captain of the USS Enterprise could not stop thinking about the best sex he had in years. Since he remembered, his mind seemed to flash back to those memories in the worst timing possible. Uhura had noticed, she had tried to talk to him, but he refused to tell anyone what had happened.

It wasn’t as if he was falling in love with Bones, he knew the difference between love and desire, and he knew he was starting to lust after his CMO. He was starting to lose his mind.

Spock had also noticed something weird was happening to him, but, as always, the Vulcan never asked personal questions (except rare occasions).

The worst part of it was that Bones was actually avoiding him, he was slowly losing his best friend and he refused to let that happen; he would not give up so easily on his grumpy southern doctor. He needed to do something, and fast.

The last straw was the purple small planet they were send to by the federation with small red creatures with teeth, really sharp teeth. Spock, Kirk, Chekov and ensign Mitchell formed the landing party. Unfortunately, the ensign was the first one to know about the deadly creatures; after finding his body, Kirk and Chekov searched for the cause of the death while Spock investigated the planet.

* * *

Two hours later, after having rescued two starship crewmen who had the bad luck of crashing there, they returned back to the ship, going directly to sickbay.

“Damn it Chekov! You and mister Spock seriously need to be more careful!” McCoy said as he bandaged the vulcan’s arm carefully.

“I assure you doctor McCoy I am always cautious” Spock said as he looked at Leonard.

“Fine Spock, I’m done here, try to move your arm and you would be off duty and placed into a bio bed for as long as I please” McCoy huffed as Chapel smiled, at least Spock always managed to annoy the doctor.

“Same goes to you mister Chekov, although I believe that mister Sulu would provide that” Pavel turned red as Chapel chuckled and finished bandaging.

“ M’Benga how are our guests?” McCoy asked as the other doctor exited one of the private rooms.

“They’re exhausted, but they have no major injuries I gave them a sedative” Bones nodded and smiled, it was the first time he was managing to work properly since it happened, maybe it would all go away with time.

As he continued thinking, someone else had entered sickbay; he thought it might be Sulu, but as he raised his gaze, he met with the figure of Jim.

“Captain, is everything okay?” Christine asked, at that moment, Spock got up and so did Chekov  and after thanking the doctor and nurse, they left sickbay.

“Yeah Chapel, just I didn’t realized that I had a bite too” He said raising his trousers leg and showing a nasty blooded mark right above his ankle.

“All right, sit down, let’s see that bite” She said, McCoy was still frozen to his place, he didn’t know what to do.

The world definitely hated him, because suddenly M’Benga called the nurse and chapel gave him the bandage to continue curing Jim’s wound. He swallowed as he sat in front of him and started passing the regenerator over the wound.

The silence was very uncomfortable and the doctor seemed unable to look at Jim. The captain realized that this was a very good chance to talk to his friend, in fact,  he knew that the longer he waited the worse. Suddenly he felt the sting of the bandage over the sensitive skin and he gasped.

He looked at Bones and for the first time, Bones looked back at him. Jim smiled, and Bones suddenly felt something snap inside him, this was his chance to fix what he had stupidly broken.

“If you decide to go around hurting yourself then don’t complain when I try to fix you” Bones said, and Jim couldn’t be happier to hear that southern grumpy accented voiced.

“Aww Bones, you have to admit that I give you the excitement” Even the teasing was back

“And the insomnia and the headaches too” Bones said trying to hide a wide smile breaking through his expression.

This time silence wasn’t so bad, somehow they had managed to talk like they used to, it was just natural, it was how things were supposed to be.

“Well, that’s it kid, you’re as good as new” Bones said as Jim got up from the bio bed a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

“Thanks Bones” He said as he began to walk to the exit of sickbay.

“You’re welcome kid” Bones said smiling, it was good to be able to talk again.

But as Jim left sickbay, Bones couldn’t help but to continue to feel that small pain right on his chest, something that hurt every single time he saw Jim, every time he remembered that he was his friend, and nothing more. Leonard McCoy was aware that James Kirk was never going to love him, but that didn’t mean that he was able to get over him; the only thing he knew was that he was willing to try, for the sake of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter fro you to see how the relationship with the characters went, besides I wanted to make this a slow built relationship between Kirk and Bones. I warn you that in what I have planned, Mccoy's storyline is pretty angsty. I plan to put a bit more of action in the next chapter so stay tuned for it. I would try to post it sooner. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading
> 
> -Gabe ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll stop there. Please leave a review if you liked it or if you think I could improve something.   
> I don't know when would I be able to post the next chapter, but I swear I won't abandon this story.  
> Thank you all!  
> -Gabe ;)  
> By the way, I have an account on fan fiction if you like supernatural or good omens, I usually write one-shots, I'm candygabe.


End file.
